1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to agricultural planting equipment and more particularly to granular chemical equipment combined therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Granular chemical equipment is usually mounted rearwardly on individual drawn planters and has its dispenser or dispensers driven by a chain drive from the planter ground wheels which also drives the possible plate seed dispenser of the planter. By suitable tubes from a funnel attached to a dispenser, the chemical can be directed into the furrow or on the seed bed as desired. A rearward facing knob per dispenser when moved, varies a slide opening to vary the amount of chemical distributed as desired. Herbicides or insecticides can be distributed.
A problem has been the frequent need to empty and possibly clean hoppers so that a new substance may be used. Also, there is an occasional requirement that a dispenser itself be dismounted and cleaned. Of course, it is desired not to disturb the drive to the dispenser metering shaft thereby eliminating the need to remove and replace chains and sprockets. Further, excessive down time to accomplish the procedure is not desired. Also, the hoppers when filled may weigh more than 70 lbs., so removal and replacement must be easily accomplished.
To date, the removing of the hopper and its components without dismounting the chain drive has been generally achieved. However, the procedure is rather complicated and lengthy, and always requires the lifting and otherwise maneuvering of the usually partially filled hoppers to change chemicals being used and to clean out the hoppers and the replacement with filled hoppers. Thus, the elements could be modified to simplify the procedure and to accomplish the transfer with speed and greatly reduced effort.